


【锤基】AU小短文整理

by GanGanGan



Series: 锤基短篇（正常向） [15]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: 这个杀手不太冷AU 两章完主要是备份用，以后还有很短的AU短文会扔进来的XD





	【锤基】AU小短文整理

01  
“Thor，我想我爱上你了。”Loki躺在床上，对Thor说出这句话时，Thor口中的牛奶喷了一脸。  
见鬼的Loki，见鬼的牛奶，更见鬼的是Loki今年只有十七岁，正躺在Thor的床上，说着这诡异的，电影台词一般的话——Thor手忙脚乱地抓过毛巾擦脸上的牛奶，那些乳白色的液体把他的金发弄得一团糟，糟得不能再糟了。  
十七岁，正是个敏感的年纪，而Loki更是个特别敏感的孩子，他从小就冷漠，还带着一股与年龄相违的理性，但不知为何，这个孩子却选择把他所有幼稚的，愚蠢的，任性的地方都暴露给他目前的监护人Thor，当他趴在旅馆中Thor的床上，读完一本关于爱情的杂志后，他突然转过头对Thor说了这句话。  
Loki看Thor不回应他，很快地从床上坐起身来，黑色皮靴的小鞋跟撞在木质床头上发出吧嗒一声，他翠绿色的眼睛中充满了一股子认真劲儿，Thor死死盯着他，盯着床上那个穿着背心和短裤，瘦得像个标准豆芽菜的男孩儿，“你不相信我？”Loki挑起眉毛，看上去好像他才是这两人间成熟的那方。  
“你太小了......”Thor干巴巴地说，他喉咙里绝对被什么东西哽住了。  
“我不小。”Loki站起身来，他发育得比较晚，但也算得上标准身高，不过和Thor那几乎要到巨怪级别的身形来相比——Loki看上去就像孩子，即使他不想承认这点，Loki紧紧抿着嘴，带着一股对于自己幼稚身形的愤恨就爬上了Thor的腿，两条白而细的大腿压在Thor肌肉发达并瞬间绷紧的大腿上，这又形成了一个鲜明的对比。  
“听着，Loki，无论你怎么说，你都还年轻，”Thor伸手掐住Loki的腰，制止这个男孩从刚才就开始的危险行为——Loki正不动声色地挪动着他的腿，用他穿着米色宽松短裤的腿去蹭Thor的裆部，老天啊，这都是他从哪儿学到这种东西的？  
就算Thor喜欢Loki，也不是那种喜欢——他的确有段时间没找女人了，但这并不代表Thor会变成一个恋童癖，Loki在他眼里一直都是个小孩儿，大概从他刚拾到这孩子起，他就一直把Loki当他的小弟弟看，大概等几年过去，Loki长高长大，这种想法都不会变，Thor一把就把Loki捉了起来夹在腰侧，”你只是想得太多了。“  
”我没想多，就是那样！“Loki被他抱着，蹬着腿挣扎，不满地嚷嚷起来，直到Thor把他按在床上，不顾Loki的闹腾用被单把他完全捂住。  
”少看点书，“Thor拿走床头那本让Loki起了奇怪想法的杂志，伸手摸摸Loki的脑袋，把他的黑发弄得顺溜一点儿，”然后快睡觉。“  
那小子是个麻烦，Tony给Thor交代下次任务时，看着那个金发大个子的眼神不断地瞟向门外的一个男孩儿，他可是Tony Stark，见的世面可比其他人大得多，但听Thor说他收养了个孩子时，这位Stark老板还是倒抽了口冷气，说真的，一个亡命的杀手，带着个小孩踏上旅途，这比他见过的最猎奇的毛片儿都不科学。  
瞧瞧Thor说什么，没事儿，他很可怜，他没有地方能回去了——拜托，贫民窟里至少有上千个这种孩子，Tony也没见Thor去收留了哪个，拿回来养到自己的家里，总之，无论Thor怎么解释，Tony都觉得这里面有猫腻。  
然后，在多年以后的一天，不知道去了哪儿的那个金发大个子突然回来了，Tony一直以为他很久前就因为一次枪战死了——但Thor现在风尘仆仆地出现在店门口，看起来还不错，而当年那个站在门口的黑发绿眼的孩子，已经变成了穿着黑衣，黑发绿眼的青年，Loki陪着Thor坐在桌对面，从Tony这儿买枪时也是Loki掏钱。  
Tony拿了他们要的设备扔在桌子上，一脸鄙夷地望着坐在Loki身旁傻笑的Thor，这俩人看起来就像是刚度完蜜月回来的傻瓜情侣，正在一边看枪一边谈情说爱，Stark店主扭过头，带着几分讥讽对Thor说”伙计，我可真找不到比你更变态的了。“

02

就像那些颜色暗淡的枪战电影中，每个杀手都有个Big Day，在这一天里，那些冷冰冰举枪的人，会倾其所有来保护自己的心头挚爱，最终获得圆满或不够圆满的结局。  
此时此刻，对Thor来说，这可能不是个圆满的结局，他们做惯了杀手的人，早就不相信好人有好报这一句，所以这结局还可以接受。金发大个子倚在墙角上，望着不远处他和Loki住了一个月的公寓燃成一片火海。  
——他大概做到了，关于保护珍贵之物这件事，枪林弹雨中，他把那个男孩从垃圾通道扔下去，Loki狼狈地挂着那包行李，不断地阻止自己被扔下去，他的双手紧紧抓着Thor健壮的手臂，好像一辈子都不放开，好像宁可放弃逃生和他就这么死在一起。  
“你先去Tony那里，我去找你。”Thor说完了这句就把那孩子硬生生地按了下去，Loki15岁的个头已经不小，但他很瘦，很快就顺着那狭窄的通道滑到底部，Thor听着那通道底部，隔了几十米的黑暗中传来Loki撕心裂肺的哭喊，那个和他非亲非故的绿眼孩子发疯一般地喊着他的名字，Thor咬着牙掏出枪，对着通道承诺。  
“你快走，我马上去找你。”

Thor从不食言，而现在他觉得他要食言了，他的身体机能已经消耗到了极点，不断的中弹几乎毁了他，防弹衣已经变成一堆破布，他坚持着从枪战中走出来，坚持着拉开手榴弹的拉环扔过去，坚持着逃到这个墙角，这就是极限了。  
他不得不承认，他完了，Thor呼吸不畅，耳边只剩下轰鸣，眼前的景色不断地重影，一些闪着微光的记忆，画面慢慢地充斥着他被血染红的脑袋，Thor想喘口气，但他现在连摘下这个用来伪装的面罩都做不到了。  
他把Mjollnir弄丢了，那把定制的，他用了十来年的枪，他还记得那年他十九岁，刚开始做一个杀手，Tony把那把枪送给他，那把银灰色的手枪，有些沉的重量，枪托可以杂碎一个人的脑袋。此时Thor抬不起来的右手做了个握枪的手势，对他刚刚丢失的老武器感到一点怀念——和Loki牵扯上后，他可真是丢了不少东西，理智，冷静，沉稳，武器，还有现在的生命，但这和Loki相比，又算什么呢。  
其实Thor并不像普通杀手那么冷酷无情，在他心里，他一直都很想做个英雄，就像那种老式电影，他会带着武器从天而降，打扁坏人的脑袋，在一团混战中保护心爱的人——可现实总不是这样，他成为了一个杀手，麻木地领任务，杀人，一做就是十来年，他想起他小时候一直都是想当个英雄的，闪闪发光的那种，而现在他终于做到了。  
Loki看他的眼神，绿眼睛中的情感几乎满溢而出，好像Thor是他心中唯一的英雄，好像Thor是他生命中的唯一，Thor救过他，一次又一次，一次又一次，好像永不知疲倦一般的拯救那个黑发的孩子，而现在他依旧做到了，事到如今，他终于可以带着这种从小就拥有的英雄梦，带着一个杀手身上罕见的爱意来面对属于他的结局。  
对这个杀手来说，这一个结局不够圆满，但还算幸福。  
Thor闭上了眼睛，又睁开。  
——他不甘心，见鬼的他怎么能甘心！有个人还爱着他，有个人还在Tony的工具店里等着他，Loki会翘着脚坐在那把酒吧椅上，看见他就会跳下来，不顾Thor的反对往他怀里扑，他一定会的，他会穿着那件有点宽松的外套，拎着那个对他来说有点大的行李包，坐在Tony的工具店里等着他，一直一直地等着他。  
Thor怎么能甘心？浑身是血的大个子低吼了一声，想从地上爬起来，手指用力得扣在地面上，伤口上的血一直在淌得厉害，几乎染红这一片地面，他用力地呼吸，还是不行，他爬不起来，后背和腿就像在地面上生根发芽一般，唯一的感知只剩下刺痛和麻木。

一辆越野车冲破花圃的护栏，几近撞上了Thor躺着的那个墙角，一个少年甩开车门，急匆匆地走过来拉住Thor的胳膊。  
“骗子。”Loki骂道，他的泪水不停地往下掉，他把Thor扛在肩上，死死咬着牙承受着那个大个子的体重，鲜血染红了他本来就脏兮兮的衬衣，Thor半梦半醒，迷迷糊糊地转头望着他。  
他是什么时候学会的偷车，又是怎么学会开车的？  
他是什么时候长大的？  
Thor看着Loki吃力地拖行他，看着他把自己安置在后座上，看着他浑身发抖，仍在驾驶座上踩着油门往前冲的背影。  
是啊，Loki已经长大了，他今年十七岁，已经不是十二岁时那个红着眼睛敲响他房门的孩子了，他已经不会像以前那样拿枪指着自己逼Thor教他拿枪，也不会缩在那个挺小的沙发里看着不知在讲什么的动画了。  
他变了，又没变，Loki仍会在台灯下看书，仍会在他们一起出门时开一些有点过分的玩笑，仍会在睡觉时悄悄爬上Thor的床，小心翼翼地缩在大个子的被窝里。  
Loki身上很凉，对Thor来说却很暖，那个男孩缩在他的怀里安静地睡着，这无关于性，却让Thor感到一种深切的幸福，好像一种无形的东西在穿透他的心，带来一种带着暖意的光芒，就像此刻那样。  
Loki以前说他爱他，Thor不相信，让他形容那是什么感觉，一直很会说话的小骗子红了脸，别过头支支吾吾，他说我也说不清，就是心里...挺暖的。  
是挺暖的，真的很暖，简直春暖花开，此时Thor的心里就是这样，他浑身都疼得要死，但心口就像被塞了一只小火炉，他看着Loki开车的背影，心里暖的要死，就像有一粒种子在生根发芽，瞬间就变成了参天大树。  
Loki莽撞地握住方向盘，不熟练地踩着刹车，感谢上帝他没有撞上什么人或车，一路颠簸着来到市郊他才停车。  
他掏出行李包里的衣服撕开，给Thor止血，金发大个子浑身都是血，脸色发白虚弱得不行，还冲着他傻笑。  
”等出了城我才能带你去诊所，“Loki一边绑着粗制滥造的止血带一边说，他的喉咙里是满满的哭腔，好像已经快要崩溃，眼泪几乎停不下来，打在Thor的胸膛上。  
Loki抿着嘴唇，浑身狼狈极了，他的眼角因为流泪而发红，翠绿的眸子里又包含了那么多的情感，Loki喜欢对着Thor说话，但有些话，他从不说出来。  
他告诉Thor他爱他，却不说为什么爱他，他怒骂Thor是骗子，却不说自己是怀着怎样大的决心，没有去Tony的店，而是去撬开一辆车的车门，开着那辆破越野，冒险返回那间被枪声淹没的公寓。  
他说不出当自己来到现场，看着那间被火焰吞没的公寓而找不到Thor的那瞬间，心中是怎样的崩溃，世界是怎样的变成黑白的碎片；他也说不出当自己发现那个金发的大个子时，狂喜是怎样淹没他，他的心脏是怎样因激动而停跳，几乎让他浑身发软跪在地上。  
Loki，那个口中谎言和真实混杂在一起的小骗子，那个十二岁敲响了Thor的门，威胁他说自己要当杀手的小疯子，他真的很爱Thor，很爱很爱。  
Thor能看出来，所以他忍着痛支起上身，抚过Loki的脸，吻了他。

八年后，或者是九年后，谁知道呢，毕竟这已经过了很久了，那两个家伙漂泊了许久，此时重返故地，坐在Tony店里的椅子上。  
Thor在看手里的枪，Loki在看Thor。  
”怎么样？很像你的Mjollnir吧。“Tony皱着眉头哼了一声，何止是像，这和之前那把简直一模一样，一样的重量和手感，无可挑剔的材质和做工，也只有他Tony Stark才能做得出。  
Loki给枪掏钱，Tony看在眼里，心里早就炸翻了天，这位武器商一边数钱一边鄙夷地望了Thor一眼，”伙计，我可真找不到比你更变态的了。“  
”恩“Thor没反对，他凑过脑袋去吻了身边的黑发情侣一下，Loki蛮高兴地回吻他，而Tony在一旁被这对儿杀手情侣闪瞎了眼。


End file.
